1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) and a fairy light with the LED, especially to an LED that is easily and securely to be mounted in the fairy light.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional fairy light (60) comprises a casing (61), a socket (62), a light-emitting diode (LED) (63), two wires (64) and a partition (65). The casing (61) is tubular and has a light mount and a wire mount. The socket (62) is mounted in the light mount of the casing (61) and has a top and two through holes. The through holes are formed through the socket (62). The LED (63) is mounted in the top of the socket (62) and has two terminals (631). The terminals (631) are mounted respectively through the through holes of the socket (62). The wires (64) are mounted into the wire mount of the casing (61) and electrically and respectively connect with the terminals (631) of the LED (63). The partition (65) is mounted in the wire mount of the casing (61), between the wires (64) to prevent the wires (64) from departing from the casing (61) or short-circuiting between each other.
However, the wires (64) and the partition (65) should be mounted in the wire mount of the casing (61). The LED (63) should be mounted in the socket (62) first and then the socket (62) with the LED (63) is mounted in the light mount of the casing (61) to allow the terminals (631) of the LED (63) to be electrically connected to the wires (64). There are many assembling components and procedures. Moreover, the assembling procedures cannot be done with automatic machines. Most of the time, the assembling procedures should be done with hands. Therefore, the manufacturing costs and the manpower are a lot. Furthermore, the terminals (631) of the LED (63) and the wires (34) is only connected by the terminals (631) abutting the wires (64) so the connection between the terminals (631) and the wires (34) is disconnected easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a light-emitting diode and a fairy light with the light-emitting diode to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.